


Follow my lead

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, loser, omg, they are all losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya tries to help Hinata get Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow my lead

Hinata sighed as he watched Kageyama practice with receiving. His eyes followed the setter’s arms with every hit of the ball.

“Hinata!” Nishinoya shouted, appearing out of nowhere and causing Hinata to yelp and lose his balance on the bench, resulting in him almost falling off it.

Laughing at his foolish kouhai, Nishinoya helped the spiker regain his balance. Smiling at Hinata, Nishinoya plonked down right beside him and followed his line of vision to Kageyama. Smirking mischievously, the libero turned to face his slightly frightened kouhai. “So my precious kouhai has a crush on the setter” he eerily whispered towards Hinata who froze and began to choke on his saliva.

“H-how?” the red-faced spiker managed to choke out,

Grinning widely, Nishinoya straightened his back a little bit and cockily answered “my intuition!”

“Intuition?” Hinata repeated cautiously.

“Yep.”

After a moment of silence between the two, Nishinoya spoke up “ya’know, I could help.”

Frowning sceptically at the latter, Hinata folded his arms defensively and studied his senpai. “Why should I trust you?” he questioned.

Feigning hurt at his defensive kouhai, Nishinoya pretended to wipe away a tear. He stood up and lowered his head dramatically, “I guess the fact that I made Asahi my boyfriend. Doesn’t matter.”

“Wait, What!? You’re together?”

Grinning at the spiker, Nishinoya motioned for Hinata to be quiet. Obliging Hinata stared at his senpai in wonder.

“C-c-can you help me, senpai?” Hinata whined emphasising the word senpai.

Smiling so widely his face looked as though it was going to crack, Nishinoya held up a thumb.

“This weekend! Us four can hangout! And I, you’re senpai will show you the way!”

———————————————————————

Hinata stood nervously at the front of the amusement park, where Nishinoya had insisted on going whilst claiming ‘trust your senpai!’ The sun was beating down on his skin and he was looking around for any of the others.

“Hinata!” came the libero’s energetic voice; Nishinoya came running his way with Asahi being dragged from behind telling Nishinoya to ‘calm down’.

Nishinoya let go of Asahi’s large hand and threw his arm carelessly around Hinata. Beaming down at him he lowered his voice dramatically “follow my lead” was all he said before he jumped away to stand next to Asahi who looked between the two with suspicion in his eyes. They were probably planning something evil, he thought with no other doubt in mind. It had to be that.

“Oi” Kageyama called when he finally arrived, two minutes late. Nishinoya grinned at his orange haired kouhai who acted just as energetic as usual. “Kageya-wah!” Nishinoya shoved his foot out in front of Hinata, causing him to fall.

Hinata landed awkwardly in Kageyama’s firm hands who had somehow managed to catch him. “Watch it idiot” was all he barked before helping Hinata get his stance back again.

Flushing a light shade of red, Hinata scowled and snapped his accusing glare to Nishinoya who had already started walking away with Asahi in lead.

“What was that?” Asahi queried looking back at his kouhai with concern. Grinning up at his boyfriend, Nishinoya puffed out his chest proudly. “I’m being a cupid” he announced with pride radiating in his voice.

Perplexed, Asahi glanced back at the duo with disbelief, “you mean those two?”

“Yep.” Nishinoya replied popping the ‘p’.

“First stop!” Nishinoya eventually declared, stopping all three boys in front of the haunted mansion ride. Asahi gulped nervously, he already feared the day.

Nishinoya and Asahi sat together in one of the carts on the ride, behind those two Kageyama and Hinata sat awkwardly beside each other. Hinata was too close for Kageyama’s liking and Hinata swore his heart was going to burst out of his ribcage at any given moment.

Asahi yelped as the ride began to move suddenly, ignoring the beaming other beside him, he clenched his eyes shut. His heart was already beating extremely fast, and his knuckles were going to pop out of his skin if he kept squeezing the bar as tight as he was.

The ride tilted back as it climbed the steep track, gulping Asahi reached out to grab Nishinoya with both arms. He buried his flushed face into the crook of Nishionya’s neck and yelped when the ride sped down the dip, he felt as though he was going to die.

Taking a sharp turn, Asahi instinctively ducked when a skeleton came flying out of nowhere and almost hitting him. His boyfriend from beside him simply laughed as the ride took more sharp turns and monsters lunged out at them. Asahi whimpered and held Nishinoya extremely close to him.

“Yahoo!” Nishinoya called as a large spider came swinging down at them.

Hinata had thought the first ride would have worked, however; he was attempting to cling to his setter who kept trying to push him away and telling him to calm down. For the fourth time on that ride Hinata screamed and tried to hug Kageyama who scowled at him. “Let go!” he growled with a dust of blush on his face that Hinata was too scared to notice.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Stupid!”

“Asshole!” Hinata barked back dodging the falling spider and yelling as the ride sped down another deep dip. He pulled Kageyama’s side into a tight hug. And regretted trusting his senpai, he should have known Kageyama wouldn’t be scared of that kind of ride.

When the ride finally pulled to a stop, Hinata jumped out immediately and ran to the nearest bin to empty the contents of his stirred up stomach. Kageyama grimaced in disgust at the spiker and looked for Nishinoya and Asahi.

When his eyes landed on them, Asahi was shaking and holding the smaller boy as if his life depended on it with red cheeks. Nishinoya simply grinned and attempted to reassure his boyfriend by patting the large arms wrapped around him.

“I’m fine! We won’t go on it again” Nishinoya promised sighing in relief, Asahi cautiously let go of Nishinoya and discreetly laced his and Nishionya’s hands together.

“Hinata! Kageyama!” Nishinoya called, walking over to the two with Asahi looking at the small spiker with an apologetic look on his face.

“How was the ride?” Nishinoya asked, directing his stare to mainly Hinata, who looked defeated “terrible” he mumbled.

“No need to fear! There are more things to do” Nishinoya exclaimed mainly to Hinata as if to say ‘there are other things to try.’

“How about lunch to settle our stomachs?”

Nodding at their libero, Nishinoya and Asahi walked ahead, still connected by hands.

“Isn’t this a bit cheesy?” Asahi asked his boyfriend, smiling at the taller; Nishinoya gave Asahi thumbs up with his free hand.

“I read my older sisters shoujo manga’s, and this is the order you go in for it be successful!”

Frowning at the reason, Asahi chose to leave the reason be and hoped to god there wasn’t any other scary rides thrown in the order.

When they got their food, the group of boys all sat down. Kageyama and Hinata sat across from Nishinoya and Asahi. Asahi couldn’t help but feel as if this were a subtle double date.

Hinata chugged down his water, to wash down the vile taste of vomit left in his mouth and happily dug into the meat buns he had guilt-tripped Nishinoya into buying him. Kageyama watched with a grimace on his face as he munched on the fries he had managed to find.

Kicking Hinata underneath the table, Nishinoya watched as the boy looked up at him straight away while still munching on his meat bun.

Looking to see if Kageyama was paying attention, Nishinoya held up his phone to show Hinata what he had written down. “Huh!” Hinata accidentally exclaimed catching the attention of the setter, looking down at his meat bun Hinata pulled a piece off and looked up nervously at Nishinoya who simply nodded from beside Asahi.

“What are you doing?” Asahi whispered into Nishinoya, “helping” was all Nishinoya replied with happily.

“K-k-Kageyama” Hinata stammered out, having that as a queue, Nishinoya told the duo he and Asahi were going to get some more food and left to watch the two from a distance with Asahi. “S-s-shouldn’t he leave them alone?”

“No… I have to see if it works”

“Kageyama” Hinata called with a bit more confidence and this time catching the setter’s attention.

“What?”

“Do you want to try some of my meat bun?” Hinata offered, holding the torn off bit of meat bun on a plastic fork. Caught off guard, Kageyama turned a red and narrowed his eyes at Hinata, “no” was all he replied with.

“But-“

“No”

“Kage-“

“No”

Glaring at the setter, Hinata roughly grabbed the setters jaw and shoved the meat bun into his mouth.

Caught off guard, Kageyama began to choke on the meat bun. He grabbed the nearest water bottle and chugged it down until he could breathe normally again.

“What the fuck Hinata!” Kageyama barked,

“I should tell Kageyama what’s going on” Asahi stated from beside his boyfriend, gaping at the other Nishinoya waved his hands about. “No! You can’t, there’s still one more thing to try” he protested.

“We should tell him th-“

Asahi was cut off with Nishinoya pressing his lips against his. Feeling exposed and watched, Asahi pulled back hastily turning a deep shade of red and sauntered away from their hiding spot with Nishinoya grinning amusingly at the latter.

Ignoring the anger and dejectedness radiating off the two kouhais, Nishinoya spoke up “last stop of the day, is the Ferris wheel!”

Ignoring the sulking kouhais and his still embarrassed boyfriend, Nishinoya dragged them all to line up at the Ferris wheel. After five minutes of silence, Nishinoya and Asahi got into a carriage. Asahi looked around worriedly as the carriage made a slight creak.

Smirking at his worried boyfriend, Nishinoya stood up and began to rock back and forth causing the carriage to rock gently. “Stop!” Asahi nervously ordered, “I wonder if I can make it break off” Nishinoya cheekily taunted as he began to jump up and down making the carriage rock more violently.

Yelping at the squeaks the carriage was starting to make, Asahi lunged at Nishinoya and pulled him down onto his lap with a bright red face. 

Turning around on Asahi’s lap so he now straddled the shy latter, Nishinoya kissed him once again but this time Asahi responded just as eagerly. Pulling away from the kiss Nishinoya chuckled as the other buried his head into the smaller’s shoulder to hide his red face.

“Are you blushing again?” Nishinoya asked in a teasing voice. “Shuddup” Asahi jokingly mumbled into Nishionya’s shoulder making the libero laugh even louder.

Hinata swung his legs awkwardly as he sat across from the still annoyed setter. The carriage was silent as it lifted them higher.

“Stupid, Hinata” Kageyama eventually called in a voice that held no venom, what so ever.

Jumping Hinata stared at his setter, “what’s wrong with you today?” he continued averting all eye contact.

“N-nothing” Hinata stammered out.

“Bullshit. Nishinoya kept telling you to do weird stuff” pointed out the grumpy setter.

“Y-you k-k-knew?”

“Yes! I’m not stupid. What were you two up to?”

Blushing, Hinata looked away from Kageyama, “well … um” Hinata began in a low voice.

“Well?”

“IreallylikeyouandNishinoyawasshowingmehowIcouldmakeyoumyboyfriendlikewithAsahi” Hinata rushed out.

Blinking at Hinata, Kageyama’s heart sped up and his face suddenly felt extremely hot. “Stupid Hinata” He grumbled , Kageyama stood up and took a step closer to Hinata , leaning over the awkward setter , gripped Hinata’s frozen jaw in his calloused hand and he pressed a lingering kiss to Hinata’s chapped lips.

Pulling away, Hinata looked as though steam was coming out of his ears.

“Just be your stupid self ,for that” Kageyama ground out while attempting to keep his composure.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request , if you would like to request any pairing from any anime go to ww.givememoreships.tumblr.com , and request as you wish. ^.^


End file.
